


Transformers Drabbles

by FireGiant



Series: shit posts for when I don't feel like being productive [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Elita is tall and buff and you may not fight me on that, F/M, SG Optimus is an asshole, tags will be added as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGiant/pseuds/FireGiant
Summary: These are just scenes from half baked story ideas flying around in my head, most, involving my OTP. I’m just putting them somewhere so I don’t forget about them.
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime
Series: shit posts for when I don't feel like being productive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the shattered glass universe. There is some implied violence not too much it's mostly just Optimus being an asshole to Prowl.

Optimus took a slow vent in. He was not angry. He was furious! 

The bot before him, Prowl, that cowardly little slagger, backed away his door wings slowly sinking down his back. Optimus seethed. Baring his teeth snarling behind his mask. The metal of the halo-table crunched and whined as Optimus's digits dug into it. He rippled his servo away from the table leaving deep gashes in the metal. 

They had lost the  _ entire city _ of Iacon to a bunch of tree-hugging, organic loving, embarrassment to the cybertronian race. 

White-hot hatred and rage boiled off of him, crackling in his field. His yellow optics darkened when he set them back onto the cowering bot before him. 

Prowl was in even more slag than he usually was when his plans fell apart and blew up in both of their faces. Prowl had promised him a victory, with a sly grin and quick wink. 

And now he stood before him, empty-handed, and an  _ embarrassment  _ to the Autobot cause. 

“M-my-my prime,” Prowl began stuttering so much Optimus could barely understand him. “I-I c-can exs-splain.” Prowl said his red optics wide and pleading. 

“I don’t want to hear whatever ridiculous excuse you have for me this time.” Optimus roared causing the lesser mech to snap his intake shut and freeze in fear. “This is the last time I will allow your  _ incompetence  _ to get in the way of my victory.” Optimus growled. A small smirk grew on Optimus’s face, hidden by his mask. The only sign he was grinning was the slight scrunch of his optics when the edges of his derma curved up. “Do you remember what I promised if you failed again?” He asked cocking his helm to one side. 

“No- no- no PLEASE no!” Prowl began to stutter and beg. “Please I beg you!” He sobbed. “Don’t send me there! I’ll do better!” 

“You’ve already said that Prowl If I recall it’s what you said to me last time.” Optimus sneered. 

“I’ll do better next time, I promise!” Prowl cried again. “Don’t send me to Ratchet I’ll do anything!” 

“You have already proven to me, time and time again, that you are nothing but a failure!” Optimus growled stooping down to stare into the bot’s pleading optics. “You are no used to me.” He said softly only loud enough for Prowl to hear. 

Prowl stared down at the ground his optics wide, his limbs began to shake violently. Soon his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. He fell forward catching himself with her servos, but only just before his face slammed into the ground. 

Prowled crawled towards the prime, slow and defeated. He whimpered and reached out to grab at Optimus’s pedes. He clutched them, clinging to them, begging for Optimus to ‘do anything, anything but that!’. Optimus’s optics narrowed and he backed away allowing the black mech to fall forward once more. 

He pulled back his pede and swiftly kicked the mech in the chest sending him sprawling backward. Just as he marched forward the door opened. 

There was a chilling coldness that filled the room, sharp pickled of it slowly mingled with his field softening the burning anger and hatred. It was like a soft kiss of reality, bringing him back.

He looked up to see his mate walk to the room. She was scuffed, the painting on his frame being worn off by the vorns of war they have wagged against the Decepticons. 

He looked at him. The look on her face remained unmoved and uncaring towards the sobbing pleading mech on the ground, the only other bot in the room. 

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked softly looking down at Prowl with a look of disgust. 

“Not at all.” He said sweetly. 

He turned to Prowl. “Get out.” He snarled to the mech who nodded quickly before scrambling up from the floor and skidding out of the room. 

“What’s happened?” She asked walking up to him.

“His tactics are useless, it cost us the entire city.” Optimus growled his anger returning, but it ebbed away when he felt her field mingling with his once more. 

“Don’t let it upset you.” She said cupping his cheek and finding a small button hidden behind his jaw hinge. His mask slid away to reveal a scarred face, the plating around his lips were torn and puckered, an artifact of becoming a prime. “The war is just beginning, we chance to win it back.” 

Elita’s face was in no better condition, but her injuries were far more visible. Her left optic had been gouged out, leaving behind a heinous scar, and an empty pit. The other femmes found it hideous, demanding that she cover it up. Optimus on the other hand, like it. But Elita, much to Optimus's delight, wore it like a badge of honor.

Optimus turned his face into her cupped servo, relishing the contact. He hadn’t seen her in quadricycles. She had been fighting in Koan, unlike him and lucky for her, they won the city over from the Decepticons. They had taken many prisoners, including the Despitonc second in command. This would be fun. 

He pulled away from her and she gave him a look of confusion. But it turned into a knowing look at her kneels down before him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his audial against her chest. 

She was at the perfect height when he kneeled down his helm was just able to reach the bottom of her chin. 

They stayed there like that, for primus knows how long. He basked in the sound of her spark beating under his audial, and purred, a low deep sound from the back of his throat, at the feeling of her digits slowly dragging over his helm and tracing his antenna. 

After a while, he felt her digits slow like she was distracted. He cracked his yellow optics open and moved his helm to look up at her. He saw her helm turned, the sun bouncing off the sharp angles of her face. She glanced down at him before looking back up at the window. 

He turned his helm and they both watched the sun sink below a burning horizon. 


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers Animated, Optimus is running from Blizwing and Blackarachnia saves his ass.

He was running. Running as fast as he could. The branches of the trees reached out, jumping in front of his face and slapping him.

The trees were too close together, otherwise, he would have driven away. 

He could hear a Decepticon crashing after him. The trees shook and quivered with each massive step. 

A particularly large and sharp branch jumped out in front of him slapping him across his faceplate. He stumbled back in surprise, pain blooming on his cheek and fore-helm. 

He tripped over his pedes as he picked himself back up and continued running. 

“Autobot! Little Autobot vhere are you?” A high-pitched, shrieky voice called into the woods. They sounded far away, the voice drifting between the trees and snaking its way into his audials. 

The trees rustled, the leaves rattling against each other. Optimus slowed to a walk, his vents screaming, demanding that he take a break. His legs wobbled like they were made out of energon jelly. 

He looked around, trying to control his breathing. 

There was a mechanical clicking, of joints twisting a rearranging themselves as someone transformed. Then there was a loud boom as engines roared to life. 

The same clicking sound echoed and a loud boom as massive pedes slammed into the ground. Optimus looked behind him, he could see the bot’s silhouette in the distance, almost blending in with the large trees. 

Optimus’s optics widened with fear, his spark still pounding, his limbs still shaking, and his vents still screaming he broke off into a run again. 

He had no clue where the rest of his team was, they went in all different directions when the power plant had exploded. He had tried to com them, many times actually, but with no luck. The trees blocked out most of the signal. 

“Autobot!” Blitzwing called in a mocking voice. 

Optimus forced his legs to go faster. His knees protested crying for him to stop, he winced with every step but he had to keep going. He couldn’t stop now. 

He looked behind his shoulder watching the massive form grow smaller and smaller. But he felt no relief, in fact, he felt something more of dread knowing that the con was going to catch up with him regardless. 

There was another clicking as the con transformed. Optimus felt a spike of fear and anxiety pulsing in his fuel lines. He heard the roar of engines, the trees shook in the vibrations. 

And then it all went away. A shadow passed over Optimus’s form as the growling of powerful engines ebbed away. Optimus stopped, confused. He turned in a circle, his spark pounded in his chest. Where was the con? 

“I found you!” A voice called excitedly.

Optimus whipped around just in time to see a massive frame drop out of the sky and slam into the ground. 

Tiny sticks were thrown into the air and clumps of mossy dirt jumped upwards. Optimus backed up, the back of his pede catching on a log and he fell over. 

“Don’t try to run, little Autobot.” The con said. Optimus looked up at the bot towering over him. He twisted around and crawled away on his hands and knees. 

He scrambled back to his feet and broke into a spirit. Suddenly his legs didn’t hurt anymore, he ran as fast as he could. 

He had no idea where he was going. If he was going back the way he came, or further into the woods, and quite frankly, right now, he didn’t care. 

Something came into view in the woods, as he got closer he realized it was a pile of junk. 

It was a huge assortment of various things, wooden scraps, he thought he saw a boxy T.V. with a shattered screen, an old mossy pile of bricks and there was a smashed car. He could see a foundation of a building, and on the other side there looked to be a wall. Vines grew up like green snakes. A brick wall. What was all of this doing here in the middle of the woods? 

But even better there was a large tarp draped over it. It was riddled with holes, left to rot like everything else. It was perfect for hiding. 

He glanced behind him, he could see Blitzwing’s silhouette in the distance growing closer. They walked slowly crouched down their digits bent like claws. Their back was arched and they looked around as if they were a child searching for their friend in a game of hide and seek. 

Optimus quickly stepped towards the pile of junk and lifted the tarp that was perfectly draped along the decayed walls. He wasn’t sure if this was going to work, but his legs ached, he couldn’t run anymore. 

He crawled under the tarp his servos shaking violently and his vents hissing raggedly. 

He dropped the tarp and was surrounded by darkness. He pushed himself into the corner and drew his knees into his chest. He rested his chin on his knees and closed his optics trying to control his rapid venting. 

It felt as if jours had passed, the kliks snailed by agonizingly slow. 

Suddenly he felt the soft vibrations as Blitzwing slowly stepped closer. He could hear their voice. It was soft. “Where are you?” The con whispered, to nobody, or at least Optimus hopped Blitzwing thought they were talking to no one. 

He sucked his breath in holding it, waiting for the steps to pass. His spark hitched when he heard Blitzwings's pedes stop. He slowly exhaled when he heard Blitzwingss steps grow softer and softer as the distance between him and the purple and beige bot gradually became more and more. 

A spark of hope glistened in his spark. But it was quickly snuffed out when he heard quick pedes steps and the rustling and the end of the tarp was lifted away. 

He came face to face with… Eli- Blackachnia. Her red optics narrowed when they landed on him. He could see her mandibles twitch. 

He swallowed a large lump in his throat as his optics passed over her. 

“Blackarachnia!” Optimus heard Blitzwing's call. He watched her helm snap in the direction his voice came from. “Did you find him?” The bot asked. 

He heard the whirl of the tripple-changers face switching personalities. “I want to rip him apart!” He proclaimed excitedly. 

For a moment Blackarachnia starred at him, he watched her optics wander over him before settling on his own optics. He watched her visibly sigh her shoulders slumping in defeat. She glared up at him, saying nothing. 

“No.” She finally said standing more upright and tilting herself back to look at the triple-changer Optimus could not see. “There's nothing here.” She explained. “He must have gotten away, we need to keep looking, I doubt he’s that far.” She said dropping the tarp. 

He heard as Blizwing’s steps grew softer and softer once more. He let out a breath allowing his fore-helm to fall against his knees. 


	3. Just Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a situation that might happen during the TF G1 show. It's a crack idea and just sort of came to me out of nowhere one day. Enjoy.

Elita had gotten a call, from none other than Wheeljack. He was requisitioning her presents, an artificial kind of calm wavered in his voice, and there was a hint of urgency. He didn’t give her any more details, just that need needed her present and in the same room as he was. 

When she prodded for details Wheeljack simply said that the situation was too bizarre to tell through coms otherwise she might hang up and walk away otherwise. This understandably made her worried. 

_ Did he open a portal or something to another dimension, it sounded like a Wheeljack thing to do _ . __

As she got closer and closer to the science lab the other mecha in the hall became more and more sparse. Her pedes clacked against the floor loudly, the sound vibrating around the metal halls and dancing along her plating.

She got to the door and she knocked. There was no response, she was almost certain she heard shuffling or shifting from behind the door. But she wasn’t completely sure. 

She knocked again this time harder. She heard hesitant pede steps thunk against the metal flooring. They got louder and louder as they got closer to the door and then they stopped. She could feel the tension in someone’s field, but it was muffled enough by the metal wall she couldn’t tell who’s field it was. 

She heard hushed whispers and hissing and she thought she heard someone say, ‘this was you, you open this door, not me.’ 

The door slid open and Wheeljack stood in the doorway. Elita raised an optic ridge when her optics met his. 

“You wanted to see me?” She said. 

“Uh, yes.” Wheeljack said, his voice high and now she could sense the fear crackling in his field.  _ What did he do _ ? Elita thought bitterly. 

She stepped forward but Wheeljack quickly blocked her path. “Before you come in you have to promise me something.” He laughed, he sounded to be a bit on the hysterical side. 

“What?” She asked slowly.

“That you’re not going to kill me when you see what happened.” Wheeljack said. Okay, now Elita was starting to worry.  _ Did he destroy something _ ?  _ What the pit was this about _ ?

“Wheeljack just let me in, I’m not waiting here all day.” She said leaning in, she towered over Wheeljack.

“Yeah, yeah sure, sure sure.” Wheeljack said, looking down at his pedes as he moved out of the doorway. Elita stepped in at first, she didn’t see anything wrong. Except for the fact that Perceptor looked extremely stressed. 

And then she saw it. Or rather  _ him _ . 

Optimus has lost more than half his height and was currently sitting on the lab table with his legs lazily kicking as they dangle in the air. Somehow he was shorter than Bumblebee. He was looking down at the ground and looked rather embarrassed with himself.

All Elita could do was stare in mild horror at her mate. He looked up his optics widening. She ran to him, scooping her into her arms. “What happened to you?” She asked looking down at him. 

“Wheeljack explain.” Optimus ordered. Comedically enough his voice was just as deep as it had been before he was shrunk. He snuggled his face into the crook of Elita’s neck. 

“Well, you see I made this device that can shrink things.” Wheeljack explained his voice wavering and cracking as he talked. “But-”

“But He did think to make a device to turn anything back to its original size!” Preceptor interjected accusingly. 

“Hey, you helped me build this!” Wheeljack said. 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t the lugnut who didn’t put a reverse setting on it!” Perceptor grumbled. 

“So you can’t change him back?” Elita asked. 

“Until we can make a reverse mode on it… yes. That’s exactly right.” Wheeljack said defeatedly. 

“How long will it take to make?” Elita asked. There were several looks exchanged between Wheeljack and Preceptor. Wheeljack began to fiddle with his servos and wouldn’t meet her optics. “How long?” She demanded his voice rising. 

“We don’t know.” Preceptor said sheepishly. 

“How do you estimate it taking?” Elita snapped. 

“A few _vorns_.” Wheeljack said sheepishly. 

“A few  _ vorns _ ?” Elita snarled.

“If we rush it there might be severe side effects.” Preceptor said softly. 

“How did this happen?” Elita asked, trying to make sense of the situation. It was so strange she felt like her processor was going to fry just trying to analyze it. 

“We were testing it.” Wheejack explained. “And he just walked in at a bad time.” 

“You set it up in front of the door?” Elita asked. 

“No, we set it up away from the door, but I missed and it hit the wall and rebounded.” Wheeljack said sheepishly. 

Elita stared at him. He had no idea what to do, or what to say. She wasn’t even sure if she was angry. She was just confused and dumbfounded at the situation at hand. This felt like some fever dream she might have.

She was brought out of her thoughts and back into the waking world when she felt Optimus shift on her. He had fallen asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling. He was purring softly just loud enough that she could hear it and not one else.

“Who else knows about this?” Elita asked, pinching the bridge of her nasal ridge. 

“Only you. And us.” Wheeljack said.

Elita sighed heavily. This was going to be a long couple of vorns. 


End file.
